


Starry Night

by sunflowerrs



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrs/pseuds/sunflowerrs
Summary: Under the moonlight, with the dazzling stars decorating the infinite sky, the ones who shone the most were the two soulmates destined to be together as long as they lived.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Today I offer you my fist Mamamoo fic, I hope you like it!  
> Thank you Helen for requesting this, I hope you like it. And thank you Romeria for being the best beta ever.  
> Enjoy ♡

Moonlight illuminated the growing grass of their backyard, making the dew on the ground and on the leaves of the trees sparkle like the billions of stars above them. From inside the house came a soft melody, echoing through the night. The two of them sat side by side, as they did every night since day one. 

  
“Dance with me, my love?” Wheein asked as the track changed to one of her favorite songs, immediately getting up and extending her hand out for Hyejin, who held it and smiled up at her, standing up as well. 

They started to pace around slowly, following the rhythm of the song, Wheein holding Hyejin's waist as she circled her arms around her neck.

The world seemed to adapt to them, as if it was following their pace and letting them be as they wished. It is the right time, it told Wheein. She had listened to it for the first time in her life.

“Marry me.” Wheein blurted out, with sincerity and devotion dripping from her voice and her eyes full of love and expectation. Hyejin stared back, her face surprised. Then, she showed her most beautiful smile.

“I thought you would be more romantic.” She replied, giggling.

“We’re dancing under the starry night in our own backyard. I thought it was romantic enough already.” Wheein said, feigning annoyance. “Alright, alright. Let’s see what I can do.”

She inhaled deeply before starting again...

“Ahn Hyejin, my love. You see those stars above our head? The vast, dark sky that goes as far as the eye can see? I could be cheesy and even say that my love for you is greater than the stars on this big, big sky. But it isn’t.” Hyejin was looking at her, at every little change in her face, and she loved it. They stopped dancing and just stared at each other and she thought it was perfect. “It is, in fact, exactly like it: infinite, never ending.

“You, my North star, make my heart beat faster and oxygen reach my lungs. You make me wanna live forever and a little more. If I be reborn, I wanna find you, and love you and live with you again, and again, and again, for the rest of how many lives I have. I want you to be mine as much as I’m yours, and I want this until my very last breath.” 

Only after she finished it, she noticed the tears – hers and Hyejin’s. There were smiles, too.

“You’re so silly.” Hyejin said after a small pause, with a full smile blossoming on her face and making her shine more than the moon could ever dream of. “You didn’t need to ask. It’s more than obvious that my answer is yes, for every and anything, for the rest of our lives.”

They both smiled at each other before going for a passionate kiss. Under the moonlight, with the dazzling stars decorating the infinite sky, the ones who shone the most were the two soulmates destined to be together as long as they lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are more than appreciated! ♡


End file.
